


Challenge Day 5: Skyhold

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Solavellan Fluff, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: A homecoming for Solas
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 11





	Challenge Day 5: Skyhold

There was a turmoil of mixed Feelings inside him as he entered the hall at the Heralds side. So many things changed over the thousands of years that he spent sleeping. Skyhold had been rebuild into a Ferelden fortress, but it still felt as if he was coming home after a long time of absence.

He just stood there, taking in the rubble on the Floor, the cobwebs in the corners covered in years worth of dust, the glass windows that were illuminated by the sun that fell trough, creating a colorful mosaic on the stone floor.

It had indeed changed over the time but the ancient magic that protected this place tingled on his skin and made him feel at home even after such a long time.

A soft hand brushed against his own, took it slightly in hers as their Fingers intertwined. It felt as if all those feelings inside him would explode at once with that simple and casual gesture.

His eyes found her deep brown ones, that always seemed to be so warm and held such a genuine affection for him. Her golden hair was lit by the light that fell into the Hall. It illuminated her, made her glow in a magical light.

He, who was never at a loss for words had only one for her: breathtaking.

Breathtaking and so surreal, almost like a painting that came to life or as if she was nothing more than a mere dream. But she was here, shared the moment of his homecoming with him, even though she held herself on shaky legs, still injured from the fight in Haven. She was real.

The past events of their fight against the red templars had made him realize that, how fragile she was. Solas would've almost lost her and even though he tried to tell himself, that it just was the loss of his anchor that he felt grieve for, he knew that it truly was her he mourned for that night.

That she was someone he cared for, even though it was so foolish to care, because this world couldn't continue existing, and caring would mean admitting that there was hope. Hope, that there was a chance that there were people who brought light into a world that shouldn't even exist.

She meant hope for something that could never be.

Yet he let his mixed emotions get the better of him, urging him to be foolish once more.

He let his hand slip out of her grasp, to lay both hands around her, pulled her closer to his own body, while he brushed heir Foreheads against each other, closing the distance between them and catching her in a sweet and sensual kiss.

Solas felt, how her hands wrapped around him, held him gently, while he did the same to her. Both of them relished into the kiss, kept it simple and soft. There was no rush, no heat nor passion in it, just a sensual meeting of their lips in a place that laid forgotten for such a long time.

It felt so right kissing her here, even though he knew that it wasn't. Her body pressed against his own, and her hands wandering to his face, cupping it with so much warmth in such a gentle motion.

Kissing her like this, standing in the great hall of Skyhold, the stronghold that he had called his home once...it was something that even he would not be able to describe later on.

Solas knew that this was something that was unable to become more than just a mere kiss, but he let all of that fall for one moment, just felt at ease and at home. Though he couldn't quite point out if he felt like that because of Skyhold or because holding onto Fae like that felt like home as well. He supposed that it didn't matter in the end, and their kiss would be another lingering memory that would be left behind in those ancient halls for the next centuries.


End file.
